Listen To The Rain
by Raven Of Dark
Summary: Never one to be ordinary Not her. She never had a normal family and now her real father, who saved her like Peter Pan saved Wendy, turns out to be one of three people who can save her from herself, but will she fall for normal or forbbiden love?


Dancing. She was dreaming she was dancing upon the stars, in the arms of a man who she loved, but it was her father's arms she danced in, not a lover's. Twirling, she felt like a princess as the man smiled down on her until the music stopped. She couldn't stop the tears that flowed as he suddenly disappeared into a gray dust.

There was a sudden screaming that filled the room she was in, but where it was coming from, she couldn't tell you. It took moments before she realized that it was her own voice that was consuming the room, her pale skin covered in crimson blood. Wither it was her own or someone else's, she couldn't tell but her eyes were pulled away from the sea around her feet when laughter replaced the screaming.

She turned to face a clocked figure holding blood drenched knifes in each clawed hand, red rimmed blue eyes sparking with insane laughter that was mirrored from the figure's mouth, that slowed until it held a smile that sent shivers down her spine. When it raised it's crimson arm, she felt her own raise until she could see her hand mirrored the figures' and she screamed again, dropping the knives into the sea of blood that soaked her skirt when she collapsed to her knees.

**REAL WORLD**

Keena bolted up, her eyes wide as she clutched the comforter to her chest, suppressing the scream from her nightmare. She would not wake her guardian because she risked another beating if she did.

Easing out of the bed, Keena heard and felt the sweat drip to the hardwood floor with a sound that to her ears was like an alarm. Thankfully, she was successful her attempt to go to the bathroom without waking anyone before she slipped into the cool room.

She looked like death warmed over, her pale skin dramatically increased by her black hair and her blue eyes that were dim and lifeless.

"I have to get away." She said a whisper that cracked her throat and lips, sending little drops of blood to mix with the sweat pooling on the floor.

Today was her sixteenth birthday, but you wouldn't know it by her size: she was only four foot seven dwarfed by her hair that was full and down to her back. No matter how many times it was cut, it always grew back, some times even thicker. It seemed Keena only knew how to keep it from being bushy, it's current condition a slicked down sheet of black.

"No I can't do this anymore." She said as she collapsed to her knees, pain shooting throughout her body.

Bruises, cuts, welts and broken bones; yah she could blame her environment for her small stature and she could blame the teachers and headmistress at her school for not seeing her wither away into a invisible speck. Yes, she could attribute this to the constant beatings and lectures on how she wasn't as good as normal people for the past sixteen years, but want she couldn't blame on anyone was her lack of strength to fight back.

'_One might put that as a psychological problem_.' That's what her guardian had whispered before allowing his son to rape her.

The pain doubles and she felt like her whole body was being torn in two; she could feel her bones rearranging themselves, like they wanted her to grow but she knew that at her age that was impossible. Yet after an hour of pain, it stopped like it was never there and she slowly stood. Amazed isn't a word to describe how she felt: she could see most of her body in the mirror, telling her she must be around five foot four, how she couldn't tell.

But before she could think anymore on it, a noise down stairs drew her attention. It was a thumping noise that she knew would draw her guardian's attention; so to stop that from happening, she flew from the bathroom and down the stairs, only come face to face with a man who mirrored her looks. He was a tall man, with long black hair and blue eye that were wide as they took her in.

"Y-You…"her voice was weak as the nightmare came back in flashes. He was the man she had been dancing with…the man she knew was her real father. "Why…why are…here…why…"

Before her knees connected with the floor again, his hands gently reached out and held her shoulder, but she jerked back falling onto her butt.

"You're hurt…they hurt you…bastards…"He hissed, eyes glaring not at her but at the ceiling where her guardian slept.

"Why do you even care?" She whispered, pulling herself into a tight ball.

"No deserves to be hurt, no one deserves to be frightened of touch. Especially not my daughter, no he'll pay."

"You didn't want me…"

"I didn't even know I had you until just an hour ago. You're birth mother didn't tell me and just left you to some orphanage, knowing I would want you even if she didn't. If the bitch wasn't dead, I would hurt her but you need help, Angela." The man responded, sitting in front of her, fingers resting inches from her own.

"Is that my real name…I'm not-"

"Oh Keena, where are you, I'm bored. Can you help release my tension baby?"

Caleb's mock filled voice sent her back until she hit the door, her whole body shaking with fear. But if she thought her newly found father would let her stay on the floor she was mistaken. His hands slipped under her knees and around her back until she was lifted against his warm chest.

"I know you don't want me touching you, but I need to get you out of here, so please stay calm for me, ok?" His voice was strained and she could see his familiar eyes wet with checked rage and anger at her guardian and his son.

Instead of fear, she nodded and closed her eyes just as the world compressed around her, forcing her to pass out.

**Few Hours Later**

"Listen, I know I'm not the most convent person for you to have here, Amortia but I need your help. No, she needs your help and I can't do it myself." Her father's voice was strained from exhaustion and the work of holding back tears.

Keena didn't open her eyes, drifting back to sleep from the vibrations going through the warm chest that she was held protectively against.

"Sirius, who is this?" A female voice asked, warm fingers suddenly on her head, forcing her to flinch back.

"My daughter Angela, please Amortia I just got her and I am resisting every urge to go back and kill her so called guardians. She needs help, please Amortia I'm begging you." Sirius responded.

Apparently Amortia nodded, because Keena felt her father hurry forward before a door shut behind them.

"Put her on the bed, I need to a full body exam to assess the damage myself." Amortia whispered before Sirius complied.

When she felt her head hit the softest pillow she had ever known, her eyes cracked open and she saw her father gripping her hand as he watched Amortia wave a long, red tinted stick over her.

"She's got five broken ribs, her left wrist is fractured but her right arm is set wrong, meaning it was broken a while ago, her shoulder was recently dislocated and there's heavy evidence of rape and abortions. Oh, Sirius, oh Angela, I'm sorry to tell you this, but because the damage is so extensive you can never bear children." She ended in strained whisper before she began placing small vials of different colored liquid on the tray by the bed.

Keena chocked up and began sobbing, her father's warm fingers trying to stop the tears, failing as his own was falling. Even when she stopped her body from rocking from the sobs, the tears still slid down her cheeks in hot, wet trails through the sweat patterns.

"Please, do everything you can to help her." Sirius whispered, gripping her fingers again.

Amortia nodded before setting up an I.V with a glowing blue liquid dripping into Keena's arm…no her name is Angela…she wasn't that man's toy anymore…she wasn't Keena the maid, she was Angela…Angela…so foreign to her but she would have to get used to it.

"Angela, I need you to swallow these, alright? They're going to help ease your pain, heal your bones and also give you a restful sleep ok? Start with the green one, wait five minutes then drink the red one then when you're ready to sleep, drink the purple ok? Sirius, I'm going to go set this room as private and restricted so I'm the only one who knows you're in here."

With that Amortia left the room, silencing all except for Angela's cries, which were stifled by the pillow. Sirius was at a loss as to what he could do to help her, so he just stroked her hair, whispering to her.

"Angela, it's going to be ok from now on, I promise you. I'm going to help you get better and I won't give up I promise."

She didn't respond but her cries did stop and she was silent before she sat up, still allowing him to hold her hand tight. Her head dropped down as she finally voiced her thoughts.

"I have always wanted children, just to prove to myself that what he did was the opposite of how a child should be treated and now because of that bastard, I can never know the happiness a mother must feel holding their own child in her arms. What man in his right mind will want a wife who can't bear children? I'm worthless and don't deserve to be alive." She hissed, only to have her face brought up, forcing her eyes to lock with her father's.

"Never say that again. Every life is important and you are just as precious, you understand me? You are my daughter, my world and if I lost you when I just got you, I don't think I could take it knowing I could've done something to help you. I want you to know that no matter how small, if you need to talk to me that I'm here and will always listen. Angela, please tell me you understand." Sirius whispered, cupping her cheeks.

Nodding, she felt her arms encircle her torso before she leaned into his chest, his own arms wrapped around her shoulders. "I love you, Angela never doubt that."

"How can you love what you only just found out about." She asked.

"Just like a normal mother always loves their child, a normal father loves their child no matter the time frame. Please, please promise me you'll talk to me when you need help, ok?" He replied, kissing her forehead.

"Alright, I promise." She whispered.

"Good, now we need to get you better, so let's commence the downing of potions."

Wary at first, Angela finally took the potions as directed, falling asleep against her father, who she had allowed to sit on the bed with her before she took the sleep potions.

"Sleep well, angel." She heard him whisper before finally going into black.

**NEXT MORNING**

Her eyes were cracked open as she watched Amortia work above her, her father standing up this time, glaring at a figure she couldn't see but could hear.

"You were not to leave the safety of your home, Sirius!" The voice said sternly, as if they had ultimate power over her father.

"Yes, you would let her continue to be hurt just because you don't want me outside of MY house. You would let her die just to keep the chessboard in correct order." Sirius barked back, eyes lit like fires.

Amortia looked down into Angela's eyes and gave a silent shush before standing upright.

"Albus, if you wake my patient because you're stubbornness, I will not hesitate in kicking you out."

A grayed old man, who must be Albus, walked forward, grabbed her father's wrist and pulled him out of the room, leaving Angela with Amortia and another figure, who stepped out of the shadows.

"I don't like the mutt too much, but he's got guts talking to Albus they way he was." The man's voice was like silk and she was instantly drawn to it.

His black eyes locked into her blue and felt his mind overtake hers before she could resist. They were both suddenly standing in hallway of black and blue doors, the man watching her carefully.

"I am sorry, but Amortia asked me to help assist you with your healing and I'm the only occlumency master you want in your head."

"What's that?" She whispered, looking around at the hallway.

"Mind magic and the other choice available is Albus and you do not want that old coot in your mind."

"What's your name? I think if I'm going to have someone examining my inner thoughts, I should know their name."

"Forgive me, my name is Severus Snape. Just relax, I won't go beyond a couple doors for now."

Angela was still and silent before she nodded, sitting down on the black floor that suddenly turned silver as Severus walked up to the first door, knocked and then just glided in her memories, like he owned them. She didn't react, her form disappearing as she faded into the silver stone that stretched into the horizon.

It had been what seemed like forever before Severus reemerged from the first door, staggering, his pale skin white and his eyes expressed severe disgust with what he had seen. He slummed down next to her, grabbed her hand and locked his eyes with hers.

"You are not invisible, you are strong and you deserve so much more." He whispered before his lips gently grazed her own.

"I'll protect you, I promise."

His words were echoed as they both came back into the real world just as the door opened with Sirius spilling through, anger still directed at Albus, who was behind him.

"No, I refuse Albus and until Angela is able to leave here completely and I mean completely healthy, we will both be staying here. You may think that holding my prisoner status above my head will make me comply, but you're wrong: I will risk everything for her." Sirius hissed, facing the aged man.

A gentle hand gripped her shoulder for a brief second and she looked in time to see Severus give a small smirk before disappearing with Albus at his heel, bearing the brunt of whatever anger Albus was spilling out.

Sirius gave an exasperated sigh before looking at her again, instantly smiling.

"Hey angel, how ya feeling?" He asked, pushing her hair back.

"Better, I think my ribs are fixed. I know this is a weird thing to ask so far into things, but how is any of this possible?" She whispered, eyeing him carefully.

"Magic, Angela, pure and simple. If you actually practice, I'm sure your magick will come out; it's just been unused for sixteen years."

"Magic…I always knew it existed, I just knew but I was told I watched Peter Pan too much…"

Sirius was silent as he kissed her cheek before he began talking about everything that had happened in his life, Angela listening silently to him with her knees brought up to her chest. Her eyes were a hurricane of emotions and you could see her grow angry at his unjust time in prison and her eyes smiled when he talked of his godson.

"I wanna meet him, father." She whispered, startling the man.

"Well then, I think I'll have you meet him. He's coming over during Easter break and once I tell him about you, I know he'll want to meet you."

Angela nodded before she laid back down, her father telling an odd tale of a man named Prongs and Moony while she drifted back to sleep.


End file.
